Paper Cranes
by Thundergryphon
Summary: MokubaSeto fluff. Mokuba decides it's time to tell his brother how he really feels. How? With paper cranes of course!


Paper Cranes  
By: Thundergryphon

  
  
Dizclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Mokuba admired his finished work. Twenty paper cranes sat on his table. They were all differnet colours. He smiled. This was his favourite past time; origami.  
  
He pretty much had to entertain himself since Seto was always at work, and he had no friends. Well, Yugi was kind of his friend, but they really didn't hang out much.  
  
Mokuba sighed. He wish his brother could see his work. He hadn't seen Seto in 3 days! His company was working on something big, so Seto had to always be there.  
  
_I miss Seto,_ thought Mokuba sadly as he looked at the scars on his wrists. They were reminders of how painful loneliness can be. Every time Mokuba had tried to kill himself, the thought of hos brother stopped him. At first he thought it was just their bond as siblings. As time had gone on, he had come to realize those feelings he had for Seto ran deeper than brotherhood. Much deeper. It scared him.  
  
_Is this normal? These feelings. Why do I have them? Why do they hurt so much?_  
  
He knew why they hurt. It was something he could never have. His brother. He could never have Seto, never. It would put Seto's reputation and career in jepordy. The last thing Mokuba wanted was for his brother's work to come crashing down. So he suffered in silence. A very painful silence. He had taken to cutting a few years back. It helped ease the emotional turmoil he felt.  
  
Mokuba stood up and looked at his cranes. _What can I do with them? They don't look alive, just laying there like that. Wait, I know. I can hang them up. Then they'll look like they're flying._  
  
He found some extra string and began attatching it to the cranes. As had performed this task, he let his thoughts turn towards his brother again.  
  
_Is it wrong? To love your brother. How can people say it's wrong if they don't understand? I love Seto. I always will. How can love be wrong? What do they know?  
Could I ever tell him? How could he ever feel the same way about me. I've always been a burden in his life; he's always taking care of me. I want to tell him. So very much._  
  
Looking at the cranes, he got an idea. One has to take a big chance sometimes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto slammed the front door open and threw his coat to the ground.  
  
_Those bunch of idiots don't know a computer chip from a potato chip. At this rate the new OS will never get finished._  
  
He glanced at the three day old pile of mail. Nothing but bills, ads, and more bills. He hated bills.  
  
_All I want to do is lay down in my nice soft bed, and sleep for a week._  
  
Seto reached the bottom of the stairs. Looking up, he noticed a paper crane hanging from the ceiling. It looked like it had writting on it. Curious, he pulled it down and began reading:  
_ These scars on my arms may heal, but not the ones on my heart._  
  
It was Mokuba's writting. What could he mean by that? I'll go ask him right now, thought Seto as he continued up the stairs. There was another crane at the very top.  
_ This silence kills me like you'd never know._  
  
Seto put that crane in his hand with the other and continued on. Before long, he spotted a green crane:  
  
The things I long to say, I darenot. For how could I?  
  
Seto was now getting curious, but a little nervous. This did not sound like the Mokuba he knew. Continuing down the long hall, he saw 2 more cranes:  
This seems wrong, but also right. These feelings I have.  
  
People can't understand this at all. What do they know?>  
  
This still wasn't making much sense to Seto. It wasn't long before he found the next yellow crane:  
_I've wanted to tell you, for a very long time. I don't know how._  
  
The next crane was blue and red:  
_I've tried killing myself to make it stop. It won't._  
  
WHAT??!?!?, thought Seto. He tried killing himself?!  
  
Seto hurried along the hall. He found another crane:  
_Every time I try, I think of you._  
  
He had 8 cranes now. The next two were white:  
_You're my brother, but it's deeper than that.  
  
I'm in love with you._  
  
Seto dropped all 10 cranes. _In love with me? What? Why? How?_  
Shaken, he picked up the cranes and continued. The next five were together:  
_Yes, it's true. I love you Seto.  
You don't how painful it's been, keeping silent,  
When all I want to do is run into your arms,  
And have you hold me and love me.  
I know it's wrong, but for me it feels right._  
  
_How long has this been going on?_ wondered Seto as he retrived the 16th crane:  
_Please don't hate me, I just wanted you to know._  
  
"How could I ever hate you Mokuba?," he wondered aloud.  
  
The next two cranes were blue and orange:  
_I just want you to be happy big brother.  
Tell me you don't feel the same, and I'll never mention it again._  
  
Seto felt tears coming to his eyes. Mokuba went to all this trouble just to tell him this?  
  
He finally reached his little brother's room. Right outside there was the 19th and final crane. This one was rainbow. With shaking hands, Seto pulled it down and read:  
_What ever happens, I'll always love you. Never forget that._  
  
Seto wiped away a tear and knocked on Mokuba's door."Come in."  
  
Seto walked over to Mokuba and sat down on his bed. "I got your cranes." Mokuba looked up at his brother shyly. "Did you like them?" "you certainly went to a lot of trouble for this." Mokuba just blushed.  
  
Seto ran his fingers through Mokuba's hair. "What you feel isn't wrong. Love is never wrong Mokuba. The truth is, I've had these feelings to."  
"Really?" "Yes, though unlike you, I never would have the courage to tell you." "Why not?" "You're my little brother. Even though we feel this way, we're still brothers. I don't want to seem like a bad rolemodel."  
  
"But you're not." Seto just smiled and pulled his brother into a hug. "Is this wrong becuase we're brothers?", asked Mokuba. Seto sighed. "No, it's not. We love eachother...nothing else really matters." Their lips met as they shared their first kiss with eachother. After a minute, they pulled away. Seto looked over at Mokuba's nightstand. There was one more crane there. "Why didn't you hang that one up?," he asked. "Because I wasn't sure how you felt about me."  
  
Seto picked up the crane and read:  
Heaven is no longer for us, but at least we'll have eachother in hell.  
  
Seto smiled. "I don't think we're going to hell, but if we do, we'll always be together, forever."  
  
Well, what did you think? This is my very first Yugioh fic, so advice and comments are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
